Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.909$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.909 = \dfrac{90.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.909} = 90.9\%$ $90.9$ per hundred = $90.9$ per cent = $90.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.